Ghost
:This article is about the game unit. For ghost training, see Ghost Program. |airattack=10 |armor=0 |range=7 (9 in Bunker) |sight=9 (11 upgrade) |detect= |cooldown=22 |weapon=C-10 canister rifle |armorname=Hostile Encounter Suit }} Ghosts are feared terran covert operatives. They are known for their skill, psionic powers and ability to cloak.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In StarCraft I and Brood War, ghosts were voiced by Allen Adham.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-08-24. StarCraft's New Face - Analyzing Jim Raynor. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-08-24. Overview Ghosts were chosen from psychically-gifted individuals who were quarantined by the Terran Confederacy and trained from infancy to channel their psionic energies to augment their natural physical strength and endurance. Conscripts who successfully completed the Ghost Program's rigorous training and augmentations then served as commandos and assassins. Ghosts are trained in target shooting, close-quarters combat (martial arts and possibly other techniques) and vehicular expertise. Ghosts are also trained to move quickly and are desensitized to combat; an example would be Sarah Kerrigan's training, who had a gun placed to her head by a guard and was ordered to kill the guard before he killed her. Kerrigan was subjected to this training at age twelve. Ghosts were frequently tasked to locate targets for and provide targeting for tactical nuclear strikes. Their reconnaissance role was aided by cybernetic enhancements to their eyes. Controls Standard Confederate practice was to implant psychic dampeners into all ghosts to weaken and reshape their memoriesNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). and as a safeguard, acting on the principle of neural resocialization;Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. however these implants could be disabled. Following the defection of Sarah Kerrigan, the Confederacy instituted a policy of memory wipes. Designation For the most part, ghosts are simply numbers or names. Under the Confederacy, all ghosts, regardless of whether they "graduated" or not, were assigned a standard number or agent number (an alpha-numeric code). The Dominion has retained this system, though has included the use of codenames. Few ghosts under the program have any memories of their former lives or even their names, especially after memory wipes became SOP (Standard Operating Procedure). All ghosts possess a personal file, though the contents are restricted.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Psionic Powers Ghosts have the ability to read mindsUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. but generally do not have the ability to block thoughts; ghosts find each other very easy to read.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Ghosts and weaker psychics can detect other sources of psionic power.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2.Karune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26. Ghosts channeled their psionic energies through their Hostile Environment Suit, a specialized skinsuit laced with psi-sensitive artificial muscle fiber, to augment their physical capabilities.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. A cloaking device and requisite power supply were frequently issued as well; the device requires psionic energy as a component.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Some ghosts have demonstrated a wider variety of powers. For instance, Sarah KerriganNeilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. and Nova have demonstrated the ability to damage opponents' brains to the point of death. Nova can even kill multiple opponents while leaving someone in the midst of the attack unharmed. Devon Starke has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts, as well as remote viewing and psychometry. He and some other ghosts have also demonstrated the ability to plant suicidal and homicidal urges into an opponent's mind.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Next Generation Following the defection of Sarah Kerrigan, the Terran Confederacy instituted new controls on its ghosts. For instance, instead of relying on psychic dampeners, which could be disabled, the memory wipe technique was implemented. Following the Fall of Tarsonis, the Terran Dominion also instituted changes. In addition to their previous abilities, ghosts were trained to combine psionics and technology to do things such as see through objects with heat vision.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08.2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. The powerful ghost Nova can use her Hostile Encounter Suit and psionic powers to greatly increase her speed and reflexes. Ghosts also began using protoss-derived technology such as the psyblade.Blevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01 Spectres :Main articles: Project Shadow Blade, Spectres After the Brood War some ghosts were exposed to terrazine gas, a substance known to drive genetic mutation in psychics. This was part of General Horace Warfield's Project Shadow Blade. The result were "enhanced" ghosts known as spectres.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Technology At the fall of the Confederacy, the standard ghost armament was the C-10 rifle, firing 25mm HE rounds in addition to more specialized ordnance such as lockdown missiles. All ghosts are given a Hostile Environment Suit. Their standard arsenal is quite extensive; StarCraft I era *C-10 rifle and Lockdown missile launcher Cybernetic Eyes Ghosts are frequently augmented with cybernetic surgery, especially their eyes. These ocular implants them to see objects much further than a regular human could. StarCraft: Ghost era *AGR-14 rifle *BOSUN FN92 Sniper Rifle *E-11 Lockdown Device Game Unit StarCraft The ghost is a support unit. Its attack and vitality are unremarkable for its cost. Its weapon deals Concussive damage, which makes it ineffective against large units (e.g Siege Tanks and Ultralisks) unless massed, which is usually unfeasible due to its high tech position, cost and build time. The ghost is best used with its abilities, listed below. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft I Ghost Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] The player-character in the game was a ghost named Nova. Ghosts were also a playable 'class' in multiplayer. In the Invasion Mode, ghosts were the most expensive terran class, costing five points.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. Psionic powers * CloakSource: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08.2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. * Psionic sight ** Allows the ghost to see through walls and spot weak points in armor and security features. Weapons * AGR-14 Assault Rifle2006-02-2. Weapons. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. * BOSUN FN92 Sniper Rifle * E-11 Lockdown Device * PsybladeBlevins, Tal. 2002-09-19. StarCraft: Ghost: Exclusive first details of Blizzard's big console shooter. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. * BE-3 Sticky Grenades * E-16 Lockdown Grenades * Tactical Nuclear Launchers using a psyblade]] Calldowns * ArcliteGoldstein, Hilary. 2003-03-31. Starcraft: Ghost Details. IGN. Accessed 2007-09-01. * EMP burst * Identify * Irradiate * Nuclear Strike * Yamato Cannon StarCraft II Ghosts gain some new abilities suiting their role as special forces troopers. They also have a higher rate of fire.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Blizzard Entertainment is planning on giving them lore-based abilities from novels, graphic novels and a previous project.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Ghosts are trained at a barracks with an attached tech labXordiah. 2007-11-06. Discussion Topic: The Terran Ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums (Europe). Accessed 2007-11-06.Karune. 2007-11-07. November Discussion Topic: New Terran Ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-11-07. and require a ghost academy.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Terran Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. Ghosts may be available earlier in tech tree, but abilities like Cloaking would only be available afterwards.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. Abilities Upgrades Development The ghost used to have a snipe ability, since replaced by Psi-Round.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. Known Ghosts Major Ghost Characters *Atticus Carpenter (merged with Cerebrate Auza) *Samir Duran (exact species disputed) *Sarah Kerrigan (Ghost No. 24, now an infested terran) *Nova (Agent 12-862) *Gabriel Tosh (presumed) *United Earth Directorate Vice Admiral Alexei StukovStarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Other Ghosts *Agent X81505M *Elite Guard (ghost unit) *Ghost No. 24506 *Ghost No. 24718 *MacGregor Golding *Johnny Raynor (possible) *The Shroud (ghost unit) *Space Pirates **Manic **Twitch *Devon Starke (Ghost #25876). *"Unholy" Tara (leader of the mercenary group "Unholy" Tara's Stalkers) *Kare Vaessen (a ghost of the Alliance) *Jenn the Vivacious (leader of a mercenary group known for using the Skullder Unit 004) *Welke (a member of Hale's Commandos) Images Image:SC2 Ghost.jpg|Early render of the ghost in StarCraft II Image:Ghost SC2 GameAnim1.gif|A ghost walking Image:Ghost SC1 Art1.jpg|Ghost, close up References * 2005-11-29. Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Category: StarCraft: Ghost Terran units